Southern Comfort
by thedarknessofthemoon
Summary: Set in the west, around the end of the 19th century. Alice is about to get married, when her family friend, Jasper, who works as a cattle hearder comes for a visit. AH/AU. Written for "The love of Jasper" Contest. Rated M for Sweet Tea and Lemonade's.
1. Chapter 1

"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Southern Comfort**

**Pen name: TheDarknessoftheMoon**

**Existing work: My Summer Sun & Quarter Life Crisis**

**Primary Players: Alice and Jasper**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Twilight or anything else for that matter. However, I do own a pair of red Jimmy Choo's.**

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

***

AN: This takes place towards the end of the 19th century. AH/AU.

*****

Alice couldn't believe it; tonight she was going to be married. She had just turned 18 last month and was engaged to Jake Colleton. He was a bit on the shorter, rounder side, with dark curly hair and bright blue eyes. He had a bit of a boyish look about him, and he was quiet charming.

Jake worked down at the bank and was respected amongst the town of Benbrook. Benbrook was a small town located to the southwest of Fort Worth, Texas. Alice had met Jake a few months ago at her friend's barn dance. She was flattered when he was the only girl he danced with all night, all her friends were jealous. A few days later he came by the ranch and asked her father for permission to court her. Now, here she was on her wedding day.

All of Alice's family was in town for the wedding and crammed into their small cabin. Her father, Charles Brandon, had moved to Benbrook when her mother was pregnant with her. They had bought an old run down ranch, but with a lot of hard work, her father had become very successful. He now owned several hundred acres of land. And for her wedding gift from her family, Alice and Jake were given a small cabin with several acres of land on the other side of the river. It was just the right size for a young couple to start a family.

Alice was getting ready in her room as she brushed out her long brown hair. Piling the hair on top on her head, Alice tried to secure it with pins. For her wedding, her mother had given her a beautiful clip decorated with small, blue, glass flowers to wear; it was borrowed, blue, and old. Alice bounced in her seat, as she got ready, she couldn't havebeen any happier. Unlike her friends, Alice was ready to settle down and start a family.

Outside her window a rider streaking toward their house caught her eye. Immediately, Alice sprang to her feet, ran down the steps and burst out of the house.

"Jasper!" she called.

Jasper was one of the Brandon's oldest friends. He had known her parents since before she was born. Jasper worked as a cattle herder so he would be gone for several months, even years at a time.

Alice was always very happy when he came to visit. When she was younger he used to sit her up on his horse and take her for long rides through the country. Every time he came to visit, he would always bring her favorite rock candy, even when she was too old for such childish things.

"Alice!" he said as he swung one leg over the side of his horse and landed on the ground.

She jumped into his arms where he hugged her to him and spun her around in a circle before setting her down. Jasper rested his arms on her shoulders and looked her up and down.

"Well I'll be. You really have grown into a beautiful young lady, Miss Brandon," he said with a wink.

"Why, thank you," she said and curtsied jokingly. "I'm so happy you made it for my wedding." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and grabbed the bridle of his horse as they walked back towards the house.

"Me too Ally," he said and kissed the top of her head. They approached the porch where the rest of the family was waiting. They had realized Jasper was here after Alice had run out of the house, like it was on fire.

Charles Brandon was standing at the top step of the porch in his finest pair of slacks and a neatly pressed white shirt, his old pipe hanging pursed between his lips. Charles wasn't used to wearing such nice clothes, but Alice's mother, Emily, had made them all buy new clothes for the wedding. He removed the pipe with his left hand to greet Jasper.

"Jasper! Glad you could make it." Charles grasped his hand with a firm shake.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Jasper pulled him in for a hug.

The family made their way into the kitchen where there were baskets upon baskets of baked goods provided by families from town for the occasion. Charles offered Jasper a bit of fried chicken and some sinkers and asked him about his latest adventures out on the trail.

A few years back Alice had overheard her brother, father, and Jasper talking out by the barn. She had heard her father teasing Jasper about his dick falling off if he didn't settle down with the women. Alice didn't really know what that meant, but she didn't care to overhear their conversations anymore. So, she headed back to her room to finish getting ready for the wedding.

Jasper entertained Charles with stories of women and fights while he had been out on the trail. Charles roared with laughter; he was always amused with Jasper and enjoyed his company and felt him as part of the family. He loved to hear of his latest escapades, and would tease Jasper about giving his dick a rest.

Jasper wouldn't admit it, but he secretly envied Charles and what he had with Emily. He and his wife were still as passionate with each other since he had met them.

Jasper had been a fifteen-year-old run away when he met Charles and Emily on a train. Emily had been pregnant with Alice at the time. Chuck was nice enough to invite Jasper to stay at their ranch in exchange for labor. After a few years Jasper got restless and decided to start herding cattle for a living. At first his trips would keep him away for just a few months, but the last few years, his trips got longer and longer. He loved them like family, but each time it was harder for him to be around Charles and Emily.

"Well, I need to go take care of my horse, unpack and wash up," he said as he stood up from the table to head to the barn.

"Jasper, we have room for you in the house, there's no reason for you to stay in the barn," replied Charles.

"It's no trouble; I'm used to sleeping outside on the ground anyhow. So the barn is more than a luxury for an old saddle tramp like me." He smiled and closed the screen door behind him as he strode across the lawn to the barn.

*****

Alice examined herself in the mirror as she applied the finishing touches to her hair and put on her white wedding dress. It was simple and elegant and gently hugged her curves. She ran her hands across her chest and gave them a small squeeze. Alice longed to have large breasts and womanly curves like her mother. She had noticed the way men looked at her mother. She drew in a deep breath as she looked at her own eyes in the mirror. Tonight she would become a woman at last, she would no longer be a little girl.

Emily knocked on Alice's door and entered to find Alice examining herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful my dear," she said with a smile. "Are you ready? The carriage is waiting."

Alice turned to her and gave her a quick hug. "Yes, Mother. Let's go."

*****

It seemed that most of the town had showed up for her wedding. Alice peeked inside the small church. The pews had small bouquets of flowers at the ends with delicate white ribbons. The afternoon sun streaking through the windows gave the room and warm glow; it was simple, elegant, and beautiful. Alice spotted Jasper shifting around uncomfortably. He was wearing what she assumed were his nicest clothes; jeans and a button down flannel shirt. It looked like he had combed his otherwise unruly blonde hair.

Charles came to stand beside Alice. He took her arm and gently placed it over his. He looked down at her and smiled. Doing his best to hold back tears, he could hardly believe his little girl was getting married.

He gently pushed open the door of the church. The music of the piano filled the small church and the congregation rose to their feet.

Alice timidly took small steps down the aisle. Jasper was standing next to her mother and they both smiled widely at her. Alice then turned and caught the eye of Jake as she came to the end of aisle.

Her father gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her off to Jake. Taking her small hand in his, they took a few steps forward to the priest, who began the ceremony.

The priest was in the middle of giving a sermon on marriage. When suddenly, the doors of the church flew open with a bang. Jasper and Charles immediately sprang to their feet both drawing their guns to see what the commotion was.

Alice spun around to find Jessica and her father holding a shotgun, standing at other end of the aisle. Jessica was known in town for being a loose woman and a drunk. Her father was known for being even more of drunk and a coot.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Charles asked.

"This boy's dun and got my girl pregnant! Isn't that right Jessica?" he replied as he gestured with his shotgun towards Jake.

"Yup, that's him," she said and pointed to Jake.

Alice's eyes flew to look at Jake who was beet red. Sweat was dripping from his curly black hair.

"That's not true. Jessica's a whore, and it could be anyone in town. It's not mine!" shouted Jake.

Jasper was clenching his fist and moved towards Alice.

"I am not, and it's your baby!" spat Jessica.

Alice was still staring at Jake trying to find words. She was crushed. Even if he wasn't the one to get Jessica pregnant, he had basically admitted to cheating on her. Wasn't she worth the wait, wasn't she beautiful enough for him? Why did he have to go and sleep with an ugly , cheap woman, like Jessica?

"So, you slept with her?" she whispered to Jake.

"Alice, baby." He grabbed her arms with his hands a bit too firmly and shook her as he pleaded. "I love you. Please, don't listen to her. It could be half of the men in town's."

Alice was scared with the way Jake was digging his short stubby fingers into her arm and the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"You get your grimy hands off her!" Jasper yelled at him.

"Alice, please! I love you." He ignored Jasper's warning and continued to try and shake sense into her.

"Jake, please… you're hurting me," Alice whimpered.

"I warned you," said Jasper as he pulled back his fist and knocked Jake square in the face. He fell to the ground and looked up at Jasper, hate smeared across his face. Jasper pulled Alice into his arms. She turned into his chest and let out loud sobs.

"Let's go Alice," Jasper said. He joined the rest of her family as they started to walk out of the church.

"Alice! Please, don't listen to them!" Jake argued as they were walking out of the church.

"You're sleeping with him aren't you? I bet you are- you whore. Jasper already made you another one of his conquests. Well I don't want an old washed up slut anyway," Jake spat out as his frustration turned to hate.

Jasper paused, turned around and walked down the aisle to face Jake. His face widened with horror as Jasper whispered something to him. Jasper turned to walk back and join the family when Jake muttered something under his breath. Quick as lighting Jasper spun around and knocked him again in the face, hard.

"If you EVER, even _look_ at Alice again, it will be the last thing you do!" Jasper yelled in Jake's face as he hovered over him.

*****

Alice couldn't even remember what had happened next. She had finally stopped sobbing and was lying on the bed of her room. The rest of her family was downstairs in the kitchen eating supper. Alice couldn't stand the thought of food so she remained in her room.

A few hours later, she got up when she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Alice dear?" asked her Mother. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Mother. Thank you."

"Okay," she replied with a slight frown. "We are going to head to bed now."

Alice nodded and shut the door behind her. She threw herself on her bed in frustration. This was the night she was supposed to become a woman. She got up and tried on the camisole that her mother had given to her for her wedding night. It was a light white sheer fabric secured with a tie on the back. The sleeves were long and had delicate lacy trim on them.

Alice sat at her vanity and took down her long dark hair. She gently brushed it out. Her eyes looked tired from crying and her face was still flushed. She sat the brush down. From out of the window she could see the red burn of Jasper's cheroot as he leaned against the barn. She watched him as he put it out and stepped into the barn.

_Jasper. _Alice thought to herself. She was determined to get the one thing that had been denied from her tonight. Jasper was the only one who could help her.

She tiptoed out of the house and swiftly crossed the lawn in her bare feet. She could see the dim light of the lantern in the barn and quickly ducked inside before anyone in the house noticed.

She found Jasper brushing down his horse as he hummed to himself. Alice took him in as he worked. She had always thought of him as handsome. He had sandy blonde hair and his skin was darkened from working outside. Jasper was still wearing the flannel shirt from the wedding, which was now un-tucked. His jeans were tight against his long and lean legs.

She quietly walked over to him. Gathering her confidence she stood up straight and stuck her chest out, not exactly knowing how to seduce a man.

"You didn't bring me a treat this time," Alice teased as she joined the stall with Jasper.

"Shit Alice, you scared me." Jasper jumped. He turned to find Alice in a very sheer white night gown. He could make out the swell of her breast and darkness of her nipples through the fabric. Alice took a few steps towards him and began to pet the horse.

"I thought you might be a little old for that now," he said as he quickly diverted his eyes and focused back on his horse, Sampson.

"Hmm, I suppose." She thought for a moment. Jasper continued to brush and took a few steps away from Alice.

"Remember when you used to give me rides? What was the name of your old horse?" Alice asked.

Jasper let out a cough as he thought about giving Alice a ride now, with her small behind pressed against his…

"Uh, yeah, I do. Sunshine." He put down the brush and stepped out of the stall.

"So where do you sleep?" Alice asked as she looked around to find nothing to lie down on.

"Anywhere really. I've got my shake down." Jasper leaned against the stall. "Speaking of which, you need to get back to bed, missy."

Alice ignored him and grabbed some blankets that were stored in the barn.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm making you a proper place to sleep." She knelt down to lay out the blankets neatly. Jasper watched her while she worked. He could see her breasts swaying as her night gown hung open.

_Shit. Get a hold of yourself. She's just a kid. _He thought to himself. _She's Charles and Emily's kid for fuck's sake. _

Alice finished smoothing out the last blanket. She stood and placed her hands on her hips to proudly look at her handy work.

"There. I'll feel better knowing you have a proper place to sleep now."

"Thank you," Jasper said. "Well then…"

"Jasper..." Alice timidly took a small step forward. "I need to ask you a favor. Today, when Jake left me, he denied me my new life, but he denied me much more."

"Okay…" he said cautiously.

"I want you to sleep with me," she stated.

Jasper chuckled and raked his hand through his wavy hair.

"What's so funny?" Alice stood up straight, hands on her hips. Unknowingly her nipples were also standing at full attention. He took a few steps forward to meet her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We can't. Your father would cut my manhood off and throw it to the wolves. And you're just a girl."

Offended, Alice was trying to hold back tears. She was not going to be rejected twice in one day. She bit down on her quivering lower lip and looked up at his steel blue eyes.

"I'm not a girl, I'm eighteen. Look at me Jasper. Please! I was supposed to become a woman today. Please give me that gift." Jasper was now looking down at the floor lightly kicking around bits of straw.

"Look at me," she said as she gazed up at him through her lashes. She gently grabbed his hand from her shoulder and moved it down to her breast. "Feel me," she commanded.

"We can't," Jasper whispered. His walls were beginning to crack. He had always thought of Alice as his kid sister. _When did she turn into such a beautiful woman?_ he wondered. He had been gone for far to long this last trip.

Alice sighed at his touched and closed her eyes. "Kiss me, please," she begged.

Jasper was on a fast train to hell already, and thought if he were going down, at least he'd go down having touched an angel.

He leaned down and grabbed a handful of her hair and inhaled the scent. _Lilac, _he thought. He turned his face to the crook of her neck and gently brushed his lips there. She tasted sweet; her skin was soft and creamy.

"Alice…" he sighed into her neck. He slowly ran his hand down the curve of her spine and stopped at the top of her bum.

She was all-woman alright. Jasper felt the buttons on his jeans begin to pull as his pants tightened around his growing length. He felt her reach up and place her small hand on his chest. With her tiny fingers she played with the hair sticking out of his shirt.

"I'll hurt you," he said as he nuzzled her.

"It's okay, Jasper. You won't hurt me. I trust you," she reassured him.

Jasper slid his hand, calloused and hard from working outside, up to her face. He gently tipped her chin up to meet his eyes. They were deep and beautiful and full of mystery. He felt himself get lost. He leaned in until her lips lightly brushed against his. Slowly he began to tenderly kiss her.

Alice felt her head swirl as Jasper's lips pressed against hers. He started off slow and sweet. Then, as he picked up the pace, she felt something warm come into her mouth. It took her by surprise at first, but then she responded to him. She pressed her tongue against his as he massaged it in her mouth. He tasted like spice and whiskey.

She had kissed Jake a few times, but his lips were always wet and messy. It was never tender and caring. Her body had never responded to Jake like this.

Jasper pulled her tighter against him and she felt something hard press against her stomach.

"Let me undress you," Alice told him. She gently broke the kiss. Tenderly she began to work at the buttons on his flannel. As it hung open she ran her hands flat up against his chest and then gently pushed it off his shoulders.

Alice slowly ran her tiny hands back down his chest to his flat stomach. Her eyes followed the trail of hair there that dipped into his jeans.

Jasper smiled as he watched her eyes lower to the bulge in his pants. His reputation for being well endowed had made him popular with women at the brothels. But those women were different. They weren't sweet and innocent like Alice. He knew he would need to go slow with her and he hoped that she wouldn't be too sore tomorrow.

Nervously Alice brought her hands to the button on his pants and started to unbutton them. Jasper grabbed her hands to signal to stop.

"Wait," he said. Alice paused and tried to hold back tears. She thought that he had changed his mind and she felt like a fool.

"I wish I could do this properly Alice, but I can't. I'm sorry. I'm just an old saddle tramp." Jasper held her face. "But I can do my best to be what you need tonight."

He scooped her up in his arms and laid her on the blankets she had prepared earlier.

Jasper lay down next to her, gently brushing the hair from her face.

"Please, allow me to undress you," he said, his voice low and husky. He lowered into a kiss and reached around her to loosen the tie of her camisole. He pushed the fabric over her shoulder. The breasts that had been taunting him were completely exposed. Her tiny pink nipples were now hard and erect. Jasper cupped her breast in his hand and pinched her nipple gently between his fingers. Alice groaned into his mouth at his touch and rolled her body closer towards him. Jasper played with her breasts, rolling and pinching her nipple.

Alice trailed her hand up his chest to run through the golden blonde hair. His chest was broad and strong. She ran her thumb over his nipple and felt Jasper's body jerk in reaction.

Jasper knelt down to take her breast in his mouth. He suckled at her teat and pushed the fabric of her nightgown lower to her hips. He ran his hands down her flat stomach and moved to work over her other breast.

Swiftly he rolled on top of her and straddled her hips. He kissed her passionately as he completely undressed her. He sat up and looked over her naked body that now lay beneath him. Her eyes were filled with longing and her dark hair was splayed across the blanket. Her collarbone jutted out slightly and led to the creamy skin of her breasts. Her stomach was tight and taut. Jasper dipped his finger into her tiny belly button and ran it down to the nestle of black curls.

_So beautiful, _he thought.

He gently pushed her legs apart and sat himself between them. Trailing a path of kisses down her stomach Jasper paused as he looked upon her sweet nectar. He reached out and slowly dragged a finger across her entrance up to her clit. Alice shuddered at the sensation. He gently dipped one finger into her entrance and slowly began to roll circles inside of her. Alice's breathing was becoming heavy and erratic at his touch. Jasper scooted down further and spread her folds open with his other hand.

"I've never done this before, but I'd like to try something," he stated. Before she could respond Jasper pressed his tongue flat against her clit and began to work it in circles as he kept his pace pumping inside her. Alice let out a moan and arched against him. She looked down to see Jasper between her legs and grasped at his hair in pleasure. She had never imagined that she could feel this way. It was like her whole body was on fire. Alice could feel her body ascending as he worked over her.

"Please!" she pleaded, not knowing what she needed. Jasper sat up and quickly, removed his jeans, tossing them to the side.

Alice's eyes widened at the sight of him. She wasn't a complete stranger to what a man looked like. She had once followed her brother and their neighbor and caught them comparing each other down by the creek. They hadn't known she was there at the time. She had run off with embarrassment at what she saw. However, Jasper was nothing like that. He was beautiful. His body was lean and muscular. His skin was golden from working outside and his manhood large and powerful.

Jasper leaned down and held himself up over her. He kissed her softly as he hovered at her entrance. Alice felt a slight pressure as he pushed into her channel. He moved slowly until he had reached her barrier.

"This is going to hurt a little," he said, as he quickly pushed through and completely sheathed himself in her.

Alice's pain was quickly met with pleasure as he poured himself inside her. He slowly began to rock his hips against hers. The need inside of Alice was far too great. She pulled him closer as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Jasper kissed her passionately. He held himself up with one arm and held her body with the other. He had been with women before, but nothing ever like this. He had used their bodies for his own pleasure, never caring about theirs. He felt himself coming to the edge of a cliff. He knew he would never be able to look at Alice the same after this. She was no longer a little girl; she was one helluvah woman. She had completely taken him by storm.

He always thought his need to protect her was like that of like an older brother. He loved the Brandons; they were like his family. And when the scamp, Jake, had hurt her, he wanted to hold her and shelter her. But now with her wrapped in his arms, moving beneath his body, he wanted to keep her like this forever.

Alice felt her body climbing higher and higher towards something just out of her reach. Jasper reached down to where their bodies were joined and began to circle her bud between his fingers. He felt her body quake beneath him at the sensation. Not knowing what had hit her, Alice thrashed back at forth as her muscles began to spasm. She let out a cry and pulled Jasper deeper into her. This set him tumbling over the edge. He pulsed into her as he slowed his movements.

Jasper steadied his breath and removed himself. He yanked on his jeans. Alice was shivering so he handed her back her nightgown. Feeling a bit embarrassed about what had just occurred Alice quickly slipped it over her head.

Falling to one knee Jasper pulled her small body into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He gently rubbed her arms and looked down to see her eyes brimming with tears.

_Shit! _He thought. _You should've known better than to sleep with her, now she's going to regret it. _He dared himself to ask what was wrong.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" He gently tipped her chin up.

Alice shuddered and took a breath. "I'm just scared and a bit confused."

"Why's that?"

"It's just that, I've… I mean- I've never felt like this before," she stammered. "I'm crying because I'm happy and I'm crying because I'm sad." She took another deep breath and continued. "I'm happy because this was an amazing experience and I'm overwhelmed by it. But I'm sad, because I know you'll be leaving us soon, you always do."

Her bottom lip was quivering and Jasper felt his heart break. He lay down and pulled her into his arms.

"Sweetheart, it's okay, I'm not planning on going anywhere." He kissed the top of her nose and hugged her tightly. They lay like that for a while, enjoying the moment while they could.

Finally, Jasper rolled over a bit and sat up.

"Ally, as much as I'd like to share my bed with you tonight. I know your Pa wouldn't hesitate to practice his aim with me if he found you here in the morning."

Alice fixed herself, and held Jasper's hand as he helped her to her feet. He reached over and grabbed a piece of straw from her hair. He held it between his fingers and gently blew at it, falling to the ground. Jasper gave her a smile, then leaned in and gave her a tender kiss filled with promise and passion.

"Goodnight Ally bear," he whispered against her lips.

He turned to watch her tiny figure sway through the sheer nightgown as she snuck out of the barn and into the night.

Jasper laid back down on his bedroll and let out a long sigh. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring but he knew his life would never be the same.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah! "For the love of Jasper" voting is finally here!!! (well part two at least)

if you liked the story, Please go vote at this location and I'll love you forever.... :)

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2023698/For_the_Love_of_Jasper

Otherwise, just go check out my others stories. :) xoxo!

-Dark Moon


End file.
